Moonrain
Moonrain is old, older than most of the planets in it. There were four planet's with some form of life on them. Jalnoah, Valkin, Sinlos and Akahvin. These planets are also the oldest among all of those in Moonrain. All are connected through The Void. Akahvin is the forth oldest planet in Moonrain. The Planet itself is five hundred thousand years older than the life now living on it. Akahvin is breathtaking and the center of Moonrain. Akahvin doesn't constant seasonal changes. Once a year the sun get's close enough to milt the ice of Nordkah, Valkyrie and even Alzora which is frozen by The Dark God Malakite. Akahvin is old and fragile, this was brought to terrifying light when a fight broke out between Farkarth and Mahollow. The entire planet shook endless rain and snow began to fall and some places even caved in. Harrakire was left in ruin and after the beginning of Egon 4 no one could live there. There are 20 Era's in one egon. Era's are 500 years long an egon is 10,000 years this was made after the sixth era by the High Elves hoping change would bring in better times. Akahvin has a rich history even long before Man and Elva. What resided on Akahvin long before anyone else were are now hardly seen. The Nymphs, Mermaids and fairy type creatures. These creatures kept Akahvin beautiful and clean. It is no wonder it caught the attention of Silas. When man and elves came everything changed they seemed more interested in destroying things than keeping them the way they were. The Mermaids that once came up from the ocean's and seas now stayed beneath the water. The Nymphs that used to be so open now hid from all other life. Fairies did the same. Akahvin has three moons Para, Vilos and Diron. All can be seen from the night sky Para is the furthest away it was named after the Goddess Para. Vilos is the closest it was named after the second king of Grayholla(Nordkah). Diron is in the middle no one knows where this name came from but most believe that it is The name of Zeferon's and Devin's child though there is no evidence they have one at all. Jalnoah is where Silas's seconded wife are from. Other then Sinlos it is the oldest planet. Though No one know's where it got it's name or if life is still there. Jalnoah was know to be a place of warriors. It is said that someone from Jalnoah would make a true champion if he/she had bested all other's Jalnoah's location in Moonrain is north of Akahvin. It is close to the sun when it passes by once a day. Jalnoah has one moon Shigoth it's said the be named after the greatest hero of all time. The knowledge of Jalnoah came from the gods to Akahvin in the First Era of Life. Sinlos the oldest planet of all it was the first. It is unknown how it came to be but it's named after Silas himself so many believe he created it. Sinlos is where the gods reside though there domain's can be found on Akahvin there true domains are on Sinlos those are just doorway's to Sinlos. The Void however is not on Sinlos. The Void is space itself. Sinlos has five moons these are nameless though but if they have name none are known. Sinlos is located northeast of Akahvin. Valkin is the second oldest planet. Most believe Silas's first wife came from. Other than that not much is known about it. Valkin was said to have life on it during the fifth Era on Akahvin though many have past since then Valkin has shown no life since. Some believe the life is gone. Valkin has one moon Valasa named after the first wife of Silas. Valkin is located north east of Akahvin. The rest of Moonrain has other planets none seem to be able to hold any kind of life Niarra Sister planet to Sinlos stories tell that is is where The Dark Gods reside. Inkarra the biggest planet. and the furthest away from Akahvin. Lorkire- to close to the sun to sustain life. Talon the second biggest planet. The closest planet to the sun. Some can see it from the Akahvin Night sky when the sun it near it. Kyora- The Furthest from the sun and Akahvin. Twice a year it can be see from Akahvin. As this planet orbit's the sun and has changing seasons though no life is known on it. Those from Akahvin call these event's The Solstice.